The Secret
by RosaliaHearts
Summary: What would happen if Viola knew what Ellen was up to? What if she left something for her dad after she died? Then here's what this story is about.


_**Alright this is something I wish could've happened in the Witch's House. I hope you enjoy.**_

_****_Viola had just found out about Ellen and is visiting her often.

Ellen:Why do you keep coming here? I'm going to die so just leave me alone.

Viola: You know I can't do that! You're parents aren't home so I want to take care of you.

Ellen sighed "My parents are dead." she said sadly.

"... I-I didn't know. I-I'm sorry."said Viola a bit shocked

"It's alright, I thought I told you though." *dong** dong**dong*

"I have to go know or else my father will be worried. said Viola while grabbing her stuff. I'll be back soon ok?"

"I said you don't need to come back." said Ellen a bit annoyed.

"No I said that I would take care of you right? So I'll be back tomorrow."

"Fine"

*Viola left and went home*

?: Hello Ellen I'm back! and guess what? I'm going to teach you how to cure your illness!"

"You can? And I thought you were just some stupid demon."

Demon: You better be grateful that I turned you into a witch so you could live, you stupid girl."

Ellen: Whatever, so how do I cure my illness?

Demon: You know that girl Viola?

Ellen: Yeah what about her?

Demon: You have to make a bond with her.

Ellen: And how the hell am I suppose to do that?

Demon: Easy, just be friends with her.

Ellen: Ok then what?

Demon: Then you tell her that you can switch bodies with her so that you may be able to feel what it's like to be free and not in pain.

Ellen: Its a body switching spell?

Demon: You don't want to feel the pain anymore right? It doesn't even matter to you that she is going to die right? I mean you did kill your parents. She also has a loving father so it should be alright.

Ellen:...So just become friends with her right?

The demon smiled"yes"

Ellen: If I become Viola then I'll have a loving father. I won't feel pain. I'll be free.

*On the other side of the door*

_So Ellen is lonely. She just wants to be loved. To feel no pain. To be free. And she couldn't care less if I died... I wouldn't see father anymore... She deserves this, so she can take my body. I have everything she doesn't, so it'll be fine. I trust her as my"friend." Even if she doesn't give me back my body, it's alright. She isn't evil for doing this. Thank you for the memories Ellen. They were pleasant._

__*Viola left for home*

*The next day.*

"Hey dad I'm going to Ellen's house ok?"

"Alright then take this letter ok?"

"Ok!"

"Bye sweetie"

..."Dad when I see you again I won't be me."

"...What?"

"I'll miss you."

"Your joking right?" he said hesitantly

"Goodbye." *Runs away.*

"H-Hey wait!"

*Viola's father tries to catch up to her but loses her.*

"What the hell did she mean by that?"

*At Ellen's House*

"Ellen! I'm here!"

Ellen: You're here! Viola there's something I want to ask you.

Viola: What is it?

Ellen: Are we friends?

Viola: Of Coarse! Why would you ask that?

Ellen: Because I can only switch bodies with you if were friends.

Viola: You want to switch bodies!? (she tried her best to sound surprised, which worked)

Ellen:...Yes, I want to feel what its like to be free. It'll only be a day!

Viola:...Alright. Were friends right? So its no problem.

Ellen: Yeah, friends. Let's begin!

*Fwoosh**Zrrrr**Dong*

Viola: uh huh? It doesn't hurt? It doesn't hu-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H

Ellen: It hurts! It hurts!

Viola:...Take this and it won't hurt as bad.

*drinks medicine*

Ellen:...A...a...?

Viola: yeah I lied. It only stopped you from speaking.

Ellen:...W...w..

Viola: Now I should leave.

Ellen:...

*outside the house*

?: Viola!

Viola:?

?: Thank goodness your safe! I was worried!

_Oh this is her father_

__Ellen: ...D...dah...di...

Viola's Father: Viola stay back!

Ellen:...G..Guh...bhy...d...da...di...g...guh..bhy...E..El..hen...a..ang...quu...f...fohh... ...

Viola:_Thank you?_

__*Viola's father shoots Ellen*

Viola's father: Let's go home.

*at their house*

Viola's Father: What do you want to eat?

Viola:Anything is fine...dad.

Viola's dad:Alright then.

_The next time you see me, I won't be me. I wonder what she meant by that._

__*3 days pass*

"Viola can please get me the mail?"

"Alright!"

*Gets mail and gives to dad*

"thank you"

*Viola goes to her room*

"It's been so much fun being free. There's no pain at all and I have a dad that loves me. Thank you Viola, you foolish girl...But why did you say thank you? You should've hated me and yet you still accept me as your friend."

Viola's father starts to look through the mail. Something seems to catch his eye.

"From Viola""That's weird."

Starts to read the letter.

Dear Daddy,

You probably don't believe me but the Viola that's with you right now isn't me. Do you remember when I told you that I was Going to visit my friend Ellen? She had purple hair with a red bow. Her eyes were gouged out and her legs were cut off. _Wait, then I killed her friend Ellen? _I was taking care of her for awhile when I overheard her talking to a demon. She said she switch bodies with me so she could be free. I know your thinking, why didn't I just leave her to die? You know I couldn't do that. She was my friend and she deserves more than me. So I let her take my body. Now your thinking, why did I tell you the truth? You needed to know the truth someday. So please let Ellen stay in my body and take care of her as if she were your daughter. Goodbye.

Love, Viola

_Viola is really dead? And I killed her? The Viola that's with me right now is her friend Ellen? How can I just live on with this?_

_I'm going to ask Viola._

"Viola! Come over here!"

"Yes?"

"Are you really Ellen?"

"!...How do you know?"

"The real Viola sent me a letter explaining everything."

"Then do you hate me now?"

"No, Viola trusts you as a friend. She said you deserve more than her. That you should be treated with the love you never got."

"S-She said that?"

"Yes, and since she's dead I will carry out her last will."

"And what is that?"

"To treat you like my very own daughter."

*Viola starts to cry*

"I made her suffer my pain, treat her like nothing, and steal her life and yet she still calls me her friend?"

"Do you think of Viola as your friend? Or do you still don't care about her?"

"I think of her as my friend! I-I'm sorry V-Viola! W-Why couldn't I realize it s-sooner?"

"it's alright, I'm sure she forgives you."

*Hugs Ellen*

"Ellen, shall we go see Viola?"

"...Sure"

*At the mansion*

"Her body isn't here?"

"She's probably in my room."

"is it safe to go inside?"

"Yes, It should be."

*In Ellen's room*

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Who is that?"

"It's Viola, her voice probably came back to her."

"Are you ready to go inside?"

"Will she forgive me?"

"She will"

*Enters Room*

"Viola!"

"Daddy?"

"Viola, are you alright?"

"..."

"Ellen are you alright?"

"Viola...I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have stolen your body! I'm sorry for causing you so much pain!"

"It's alright Ellen. I trust you remember? Were friends. I'll always be supporting you to be happy alright?"

"Viola..."

"I have to go now, I've stayed here long enough."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I'm already dead remember?"

"You can't go! Were friends! You can't leave me or your dad!"

"It's alright, I'll always be with you in your heart. Goodbye."

*Viola disappears from her dad's arms*

"Goodbye...Viola"

*5 Years Later*

"Hey dad, Viola will love these flowers right?"

"Yeah she will."

"5 Years huh."

"Yeah, it feels like it was just yesterday when we last saw her."

*Places flowers on ground*

"Let's go Ellen."

"Yeah"


End file.
